Yours Forever
by LOVEit.LOVEme
Summary: starts a year after breaking dawn finishes. renesmee is growing up fast, will bella be able to hang onto her daughter for very long before Jacobs imprint becomes more than just the 'big brother? Read and review please :


'Mommy, mommy, mommy,' Renesmee bounced on my knee.

She'd grown so much in the past year, although Carlisle said she was slowing down to only twice the pace of a human. She looked just older than two now, her long curls making her look even more mature.

'Yes?' I said smiling at the impossibly cute face.

'When's Jakey coming?'

I sighed. Around this time she always got impatient waiting for her _Jakey. _

'Soon.' I said placing on the floor next to Alice, who was making the latest photograph album of Renesmee. This one was full of her posing as Alice instructed her too, in numerous designer dresses, in all the seasons.

I stood up looking round the room. I laughed to myself and Rose looked up.

'What?' She smiled putting down her magazine.

'Oh, just that we almost looked _normal._ Renesmee toddling around, Alice with family albums, you with a magazine, Esme making dinner, the guys watching a game. It's weird. Usually there's something not normal. Someone hunting, someone talking about hunting, a vision from Alice, someone shining…' I laughed.

'Eeeek.' Alice squealed- happy dancing. Normal did not last long.

'What did you see?' Jasper asked drawing his attention away from the screen.

'Oh, your wolf does have some good ideas. I saw you talking to me about Jacob's idea of a vacation. To an island. Oh come, on. Nessie's not been very far yet, she'd love it.'

'Please mommy!'

'We could show her Isle Cullen.' Esme nodded placing a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Ness.

'Isle Cullen?' I asked, but then even Alice looked confused.

'Yes, Carlisle and Edward's great plan of Isle Cullen. The family destination, where any of us can go, at anytime. All of ours.' Esme nodded.

'Edward?' I asked, shocked he'd kept this from me.

'It was supposed to be a surprise, but yes, Isle Cullen.' He smiled my favourite smile at me he knew I couldn't resist, and I forgot why I was mad.

Alice bounced up and down again and Edward looked at her.

'What? You know she'll need new clothes for this. I've already seen it happen!'

'It's your neck.' Edward chuckled and for a moment I thought she meant Renesmee would need this shopping trip.

'Oh, no. I have plenty of clothes. I have to go and pick up Jacob's birthday present today! It's his party down in La push tonight! Tomorrow?' I begged Alice. The last thing I needed was a shopping trip.

'Can I take Ness?' She said pouting.

'No. Jakey's party! I get to wear my new dress!' Nessie ran towards Rose who was waiting to get her ready for tonight.

Alice mumbled about how she was getting too much like me and then disappeared off to her computer. I set off for the stores, hoping to get Jake what he'd been hinting about to me. I first headed to the car parts shops in Port Angeles. They seemed to sell everything. Jacob specifically wanted some parts he'd been complaining had been too expensive, so I got those and headed to a professional shop to get a picture printed off of Alice's camera that she'd took of Renesmee and Jake. I got them framed and headed home.

Edward came out and took the box of junk off of me.

'I'm sure he'll love these.' He chuckled tucking the box under his arm and wrapping his spare arm around my waist.

'Yeah, he better do. $500 worth there, and a picture.'

He kissed my temple as we walked in. Jake was sprawled across the couch with Ness bouncing on his stomach.

'Happy Birthday!'

'Thanks.' He smiled as I plonked the box in front of him. 'Oh, you shouldn't of.' A hint of sarcasm as he caught a glimpse of the metal poking out.

I handed Renesmee the wrapped frame and she read the tag.

'Jakey!' She stretched out her hand towards him, giving him his small rectangle.

'Thank you!' He hugged her and sat up, unwrapping the parcel. His eyes lit up as he saw the picture of them both, I knew she was just like a little sister now and nothing more, but it still hurt to see him look at her like that. Then to me he said, 'Really, thank you,'

Me, Renesmee and Jake headed to La Push after that, to his party Rachel had thrown for him.

I walked into Billy's house with Renesmee balanced on my hip, she had a little sundress on that Alice had ordered from some designer, and Rose had styled her hair into tighter ringlets that hung down her back.

I put her down and she immediately ran to the little kids that were on the sofa watching some kids show.

'Happy Birthday!' Everyone cheered as Jacob walked in behind me.

Rachel, Emily and Kim were in the kitchen. It had been too long since I'd seen them properly. But then again I was a changed Bella now, not like I was.

'Hey,' I smiled walking in.

'Bella?' Emily asked, raising her head from the bowl of cake mixture she was stirring.

I nodded. She had shorter hair now and make-up on covering some of the scars. She smiled warmly at me as if the last year had never happened.

'It's good to see you! How are you?'

'I'm good thank you. How are you and Sam?'

'We're good; we're very good actually. I just found out we're having a baby!' She grinned. 'We have to tell Jake the next generation are on their way!' she laughed.

'So what happened to being the crazed new born?' Kim asked with an attitude.

'Erm…' I said. I had no idea what to say to that actually.

'Remember Jake said that she was doing well. She has a half human daughter and everything,' Emily said backing me up. She touched my shoulder as she went past to the back, where the guys were lighting the bonfire.

'I suppose,' Kim looked down.

'_I_ am glad you're OK. I know you're pretty close to Jake and everything.' Rachel nodded as she went to the front room.

I followed behind her and a very grumpy kid was sulking on the couch. She looked how I felt actually. I could tell by the looks I got I wasn't entirely wanted as much now I was a Cullen.

'Are you OK?' I asked sitting next to the little girl. She looked about nine with big blue eyes and long blonde hair.

'You're Bella right?'

I nodded and she smiled.

'You're Renesmee's mum?'

'Oh, she's my husbands niece. We are like her parents now; it's all she's ever known.'

I picked up a magazine and scanned over the pictures. It was a hair magazine with every style possible, but even the airbrushed ones looked almost plain through these eyes.

'She gets all Jake's attention.' The girl sighed, looking at her hands.

'Yeah, he's like a big brother to her.'

'Lucky.' She pouted in that nine year old kind of way that reminded me of me when I was that age. I put the magazine down and glanced around.

'So, who are you with?' I asked although it should have been obvious.

Apart from me and Renesmee there was only two people who were pale skinned in the whole house. This little girl and a teenager who looked about Seth's age, clearly flirting. The girl kept quiet returning to her sulky face.

'She babysitting then?' I nodded towards the girl.

'Yeah. Supposed to be. I mean she has spent all day with him and they barely even know each other. They say I'll understand when I'm older but it's not like normal, my other sister was never like this when she had boyfriends!'

I looked at Seth and saw the glint in his eyes. _If only she knew the half of it. _I thought.

'Ah, I see you met Olivia.' A friendly voice said.

'Yeah.' I got up and walked with Jake outback away from the crowd. 'Her sister and Seth…?'

'Yeah, this morning, he was on the beach with Quil and Clare, he wasn't looking where he was going, walked into her and bam. Imprinted. Leah's off sulking somewhere and Seth's all loved up, it's ridiculous!'

I laughed at him and he smiled back.

'I had an idea…' He began but I knew where this was going.

'A vacation?' I smiled.

'Yeah. How'd you know?' He frowned.

'Alice. Edward's already thinking about Isle Cullen, we can all go and have fun in the sun with Renesmee without risking getting caught all glittery.'

'I knew she'd have something to do with it.' He rolled his eyes.

'I'll let you know when and you'll come too, right?' I already knew his answer but I had to ask.

'Yeah. Thanks.'

My head snapped up when I heard Emily say Renesmee's name.

'We better go.' I nodded towards Emily bringing out a sleepy Nessie in her arms. 'Yeah. Thanks for coming. And for the car parts, too. I might actually get to finish the car now.' He chuckled.

'Have a good night, Jacob. Happy 18th.'

I reached for Nessie as Emily approached and she rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands, yawning.

Jake kissed her head as she fell to sleep in my arms, careful not to wake her and I placed her hand gently on my arm and watched her dreams as I walked to the car.


End file.
